This invention concerns a multi-function microphone connecter, particularly possible to connect two kinds of microphone plugs and to prevent dust from drifting in the connecter.
A known microphone connecter disclosed in an Austrian patent No. AT 399427B , has a design for two kinds of microphone plugs to connect with. The connecter can only used for one kind of plug one time, leaving unused plug holes for dust to drift freely in the connecter body, able to cause incomplete connection between the plug and the plug hole(s), resulting in bad sounds.